


A Bite Of Magic

by cloudyazurephoenix



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyazurephoenix/pseuds/cloudyazurephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bloom goes back home, all she expects is to relax in a normal high school for the rest of the school year. But when her hometown is Mystic Falls, and you add six trouble finding fairies to the mix of vampires, werewolves, witches and doppelgangers - what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Winx Club Season 3, and before Vampire Diaries Season 1  
> Same as in the series' but Bloom grew up in Mystic Falls instead of Gardenia

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

 

Bloom's POV

Bloom hadn't been back there in years, and now the thought of returning to the place where she grew up seemed oddly surreal. The last time she had been in Mystic Falls had been two years ago, because she had spent last summer on Solaria with Stella.

After her and the girls earning their Enchantix, and their troubles with Baltor finally being over, Ms Faragonda had given them the rest of the year to relax and take a break. So her and the girls were heading to Earth, to stay with her Earth parents, Mike and Vanessa, for the rest of the school year as transfer students from a boarding school in San Diego - should be interesting to see if they can pull that off.

The girls wanted to enrol at the local high school because they thought it would be a good experience to see what high school on Earth would be like. She rolled her eyes as she thought about it and grinned to herself, shaking her head in disbelief at their enthusiasm. Honestly, she had gone through two years of high school before she found out she was a fairy and transferred to Alfea, and regular Earth high school wasn't all that different to Alfea. Well, I'm saying it wasn't all that different, and it wasn't apart from the magic, and the flying, and the fact that she spent the school year on a whole different planet. But on the whole, not that different, the same teenage dramas and mischief being caused. Actually, she was quite excited to be living in Mystic Falls again, and it would be good to see her old friends. Elena Gilbert and her younger brother Jeremy, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, and Matt Donovan. God, she'd even missed that cocky ass Tyler Lockwood! She couldn't wait to be back in Mystic Falls!

So here she was, outside her dorm with the other girls, waiting impatiently for Stella to finish packing so they could leave for Mystic Falls, and of course, she was late. Her and the other Winx had been waiting sprawled in their dorms common room with their bags for half an hour, and Bloom wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed. 

"Yo! Stella!" Musa yelled. "Hurry up will ya, we'd like to leave sometime today you know!"

"I'll be there in a minute doll," Stella replied.

Half an hour later...

"Stella are you done yet!" Bloom yelled exasperated.

"Okay, okay I'm done! Sheesh!"

Bloom rolled her eyes as the doors to Stella's room opened, and she dragged her suitcases through, though she didn't know how she managed with five suitcases (not including three hat boxes, a chest full of shoes and a handbag), she didn't know. She shook her head in exasperation, but by now she had gotten used to Stella's antics when it concerned fashion, she really was obsessed. Not that Stella was the only one of her friend's that has obsessions, she herself was taking her drawings, from doodles to full pieces. Flora was taking a multitude of different magical plants with her; while Musa had her magical MP3 with her, with well over 2000 songs on it, including her own compositions and songs, and had a pair of large purple headphones hung around her neck. Tecna was taking innumerable gadgets and gizmos with her that ran on both technology and magic. Aisha had insisted on taking her surfboard with her - Bloom didn't know what she was going to do with it, although Aisha insisted it was going to go on her wall. She wasn't sure she believed her, and she wouldn't put it past her to use her Morphix magic to create some waves to surf.

"Finally!" Flora sighed, relieved.

"Thought we'd never get there at the rate you were going Stella," Aisha laughed.

"Oh, ha, ha," Stella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her friends. "Well I'm done now, so let's go."

"Come on girls, we're late enough as it is," Tecna said, thinking logically. "I'll shrink our luggage down, they'll be easier to carry that way."

They nodded in agreement, and Tecna waved her fingers at the bags, and with a shimmer of magic the bags hovered in the air, before shrinking down to the size where they would fit in their pockets. Bloom snatched her bags out of the air and slipped it in to her purse, as the others did the same.

"So," Bloom exclaimed excitedly, her cyan eyes glittering with excitement. "Stella, are you ready?"

Stella was portalling to just outside of Mystic Falls, to where Mike and Vanessa had left two cars at the garage for Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha to use whilst on Earth, as Bloom already had a car at home. Actually, now she came to think about it, she wasn't sure her friends could drive - oops. Oh well, she could deal with that when it came to it. She couldn't believe all her parents were doing for them, they'd even got them a house to live in while they were on Earth - and it was right next to Elena's!

Stella nodded eagerly before sliding a large ring off her finger. However this was no ordinary ring, it was the ring of Solaria, and when Stella wielded it, it transformed into a tall sceptre embodied with the power of Solaria's second sun. With it, Stella could activate a version of her magic, and Bloom had first seen it in a clearing of the woods in Mystic Falls, when she had met Stella who was fighting off the ogre, Nut, who now works at Alfea. As well as being able to channel her magic through it, she could also use it to create portals - I know, handy right!

The sceptre elongated, and closing her eyes, Stella swiped it down through the air, creating an almost tear in the air. The portal glowed fiercely brightly, and they blinked rapidly through the blinding light that emanated from the portal.

Stella clapped her hands together beaming, before declaring, "One portal to just outside Mystic Falls, Earth. Just inside the woods, as requested!"

"Great, let's go!" Aisha cried, jumping to her feet from where she had been lounging on one of the sofas in their common room. Running to where the portal was situated in mid-air, she stopped abruptly, gesturing at the others impatiently, before jumping through.

The others exchanged amused looks, they could tell that she had been raring to go and was getting impatient with waiting, so it didn't surprise them that she was the first to disappear through the portal. Chuckling, they stepped up to the portal one by one, starting with Bloom and ending with Stella, who was checking to see that the portal would close behind them.

When Bloom stepped out of the glowing portal, she grinned to herself at the familiar surroundings of the woods she had grown up playing in, and at Aisha perched awkwardly on a large boulder under the old oak tree. Behind her she heard the others coming out of the portal, and turned around, wanting to see their faces, especially Flora's, at coming to Earth at the edge of an expansive forest, and she wasn't disappointed. Flora was wearing a large grin that seemed to split her face in two as it stretched from ear to ear, before she stepped up to the old oak tree behind Aisha, and put her palm against the trunk.

"This is a wise old oak, the heart of the forest!" Flora breathed, delighted by the roots of the forest. "I'll have to explore further into these woods at some point!"

"You should do, there are so many different types of plants in these woods, I was constantly finding new ones in here as kids," Bloom replied. "It's beautiful in here, all the flowers covering the earth through the seasons."

"Oh, I can't wait! I'm so glad Ms F said we could come here this year!"

"Me too, Flora. It's so good to be home!"

"We should probably get moving if we're to get the cars and get into Mystic Falls by the end of the day," Tecna broke in gently.

They nodded in agreement, before Bloom led the way through the edge of the woods to the road.

 

Damon's POV

Unknown to the Winx girls, high above them was a crow perched hidden in the branches of the oak, it's beady black eyes alight with curiosity as it peered down at the six beautiful girls that had appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere.


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls!

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Mystic Falls!  
Damon's POV  
Unknown to the Winx girls, high above them was a crow perched hidden in the branches of the oak, it's beady black eyes alight with curiosity as it peered down at the six beautiful girls that had appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere.  
Things had certainly just gotten interesting, and he did love a good mystery.  
The crow cocked its head to the side and stared down at the six beautiful girls that had appeared at the bottom of the great oak tree. It wondered where they came from, and how they had appeared out of nowhere, for he was sure they weren't vampires - he was positive they weren't. He didn't think they were witches either, it didn't feel right. But he didn't think they were just regular humans either, there was something different about them, and their scent, it was heavenly! He knew they were something else, he just didn't know what, and that frustrated him - what were they?!  
Fairies. That fleeting thought flickered across his mind, just for a second, before vanishing, and he almost laughed out loud. It was ridiculous! Fairies aren't real! They're just the stuff of fairy tales.  
"Fairies!" He thought scornfully, and had he not been a bird, he would have rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he had thought that, but there was something about them... Something that almost... Glittered - but why? He wanted to know what they were and he was going to find out.  
Originally, when he had first decided to go back to Mystic Falls, it had just been in order to plague his little brother - Bambi eating, occasional ripper, goody-goody St Stefan. Most of the time he was such a bore, but there were those decades when he turned into a blood craving, murderous brute, devouring entire villages for fun - those were the good times. There used to be a time when they got along, but that was long gone. It had all started when she arrived, and then everything changed so drastically. He knew where she was, trapped, and he'd been searching for a way to free her for nearly 150 years. He would free her, he just had to be patient.  
His eyes narrowed as the honey blonde walked up to the oak tree he was sat in and placed her hands on its trunk, talking to the red head. The heart of the forest? What the hell was she talking about? He didn't understand, and that only made him the more determined to find out who and what they were.  
When the group of girls wandered off towards the edge of the forest, following the red head, the crow smirked (as much as a crow can smirk). He knew which way they were headed - directly towards Mystic Falls, just where he was going, another reason for him to head into town. Perfect.  
The crow launched itself off the branch into the sky in a flurry of leaves, and swooped over the treetops towards Mystic Falls.

Stella's POV  
"Owww!"  
The girls stopped and someone sighed, before footsteps came back towards her. Stella looked up at Bloom who was stood in front of her, her hand offered out to her. She grasped her hand and stood up, brushing leaves off the front of her dress.  
"Are you okay Stella!" Bloom asked yet again.  
"How many times have you fallen over now, Stella?" Musa asked curiously.  
She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could Aisha answered her.  
"This is the fourth time she's fallen over now," Aisha said, trying and failing miserably to hide the grin on her face. "And we've only been walking for ten minutes."  
She pouted , folded her arms and stalked off. It was true of course, this was the fourth time she had tripped up and landed flat on her face. It wasn't her fault! Okay, maybe she shouldn't have worn four inch heels on the way here, but oh well, she kept tripping over all these stupid tree roots. The others were laughing loudly behind her as she stomped away, but she carried on walking as Bloom called out to her.  
"Stella, where are you going?"  
"Mystic Falls!" She yelled back, impatient to get out of this death trap - and yes, she knew she was being overly dramatic. There was no reply, and no sound but the crackling of the first autumn leaves underfoot, and the rushing and gurgling of a stream that couldn't have been very far away, but was hidden from sight. She frowned, (surely she should have gotten a reply?) and spun on her heels to face the other girls. The others were staring at Bloom, who was giving her an odd look.  
"What?" She demanded. "What is it? Is there something on my face - there's not anything on my face is there!" Her eyes widened comically as she felt her face for something that wasn't there.  
"No Stella, there's not anything on your face," Bloom reassured her, before pointing in the opposite direction to where Stella was walking. "It's just that Mystic Falls is that way."  
Bloom snickered as she grinned sheepishly before heading back to where Bloom was pointing, continuing through the woods in the (now correct) direction of Mystic Falls.

Musa's POV  
"Being on Earth is so strange..." Musa mused. "I can't believe we'll be here for the rest of the year!"  
"I know! It's so strange," Bloom exclaimed. "I haven't stayed here for more than a few days at a time since before freshman year!"  
"You don't talk about what it's like here very often Bloom," Flora wondered. "What's it like?"  
"Yeah, Bloom," Aisha asked excitedly. "Tell us."  
"You should Bloom. It would be logical to know more about the situation we're getting into before we actually arrive," Tecna said logically, flicking her short violet locks behind her ear.  
"Well..." Bloom pondered. "It's not all that different from Magix, well except it's smaller, there's no flying cars, and nobody here knows magic actually exists, which is odd come to think of it."  
"Why is that Bloom?" Flora asked.  
"It's just strange that no one knows magic is real when there's so many stories and legends surrounding it," Bloom replied, frowning in thought. "It's like there was magic here once, but not anymore - which is quite sad really. I wonder why?"  
"Nobody really knows," Stella replied from where she had been sulking. "All I've heard is that there used to be magic here, but something sort of, stamped it out."  
The conversation lulled out after that slightly depressing thought, and for a while we just followed Bloom as she led us to where her adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa, were meeting us. We were all presuming she knew the way out of this forest and Stella was the most eager, through judging by the way she had to fight her way through, the forest seemed to be trying to stop her from leaving. I cracked a grin at that.  
After what seemed like forever, we reached the edge of the forest, and stepped out at the side of the road leading into Mystic Falls. The road wasn't much, just a regular lonely road, lined by tall trees, but the 'car dealership', as Bloom called it, was just a few hundred metres to the left of where we were stood at the edge of the tree line. They strolled down the tree lined road, towards the car dealership, Bloom at the head of them, with the others following closely on behind her. Anxious to get into Mystic Falls early enough that they could unload everything from the moving van Bloom said was waiting for them, they hurried towards the car dealership. The moving van was supposedly waiting for them at the car dealership, ready for them to head into Mystic Falls, and arrive at the house Mike and Vanessa had gotten for them in town.  
The car dealership was a strange thing, big and glistening white in the late morning sunshine, light reflecting from the large glass windows which featured predominantly in the vast walls of the building. Outside the building three cars were parked off the side of the road, under a low hanging beech tree which swept over the barrier separating the car dealership from the park next to it. From where she was walking next to Bloom, she could see her eyes light up with excitement at the sight of the three cars under the beech tree, one red, one white, and one blue. Bloom quickly looked both ways, checking for any cars on the seemingly empty road, and seeing nothing coming in either direction, hurried across. Bloom and the others quickly approached the three cars parked outside the dealership, and Bloom all but ran towards the red car. Of course, not being from Earth, and only visiting with Bloom a few times had meant that Bloom was the only one of them with any idea about Earth vehicles, except maybe Tecna. When Bloom got to the car she rubbed her hands up the bonnet, a look of delight scrawled across her face. Musa and the other girls stared as Bloom crooned and stroked the car.  
"Oh, my baby!" Bloom exclaimed, before scrambling through her bag, searching for something in it's depths.  
Uhhmm, what?  
With a cry of "A ha!" Bloom pulled a set of car keys out of her bag, and slotted them into the lock on the car door, yanking it open and sliding inside with a sigh.  
"Bloom? What are you doing?" Musa asked quizzically.  
"Huh?" Bloom looked up startled, then blushed when she saw her friends staring at her. "Oh, sorry. It's just, this is my car, it's a 1964 Aston Martin DB5."  
At her friends blank looks, she elaborated. "A type of car. I wasn't expecting to see it's here is all. I'd almost expected it to still be parked outside mom and dad's house where I left it before I went to Alfea."  
"So Bloom, what are the other cars?" Tecna asked, curious about the two other cars that were parked next to the red car Bloom was still sat in.  
Bloom clambered out of her car and went round it to examine the blue and white cars parked next to it, looking carefully at them before she spotted two laminated sheets of paper sellotaped to the windscreens of the two cars. She pulled the sheet off the blue car, which was parked closest to hers, and then the one off the white car.  
Then reading aloud she said, "The blue one is apparently... a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, and the white car is a 1970 Datsun 240Z."  
"Is that a good thing?" Aisha asked inquisitively.  
"Yeah, it is," Bloom said, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "These are actually really good cars! Mom and dad must have spent a fortune on these!"  
Impressed, Bloom circled the cars and spotted the keys inside the ignition of the other two cars. Opening the doors, she reached inside and pulled the keys out of the blue car before going round to the white car and doing the same. Standing up straight, she tossed one of the sets of car keys to Aisha, and one over to her, which she almost dropped trying to catch. With a raised eyebrow Musa looked over at the other girls, taking in Tecna and Flora's curious looks, Stella's sunny excitement, and Aisha's bemused expression, before looking back at Bloom.  
"What are we supposed to do with these?" Musa asked, wondering why Bloom had tossed the keys to her and Aisha.  
"Drive, of course," Bloom replied, grinning at the others, who looked at her slightly surprised. "I can't exactly drive three cars at once can I?"  
"Well you could if you created a couple of magical doppelgangers," Stella answered cheerily, flashing a cheeky grin at her red-headed friend.  
"I think someone would notice if there was suddenly three of me Stella," Bloom rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement at her friend. "I mean, I have lived in Mystic Falls for practically my entire life!"  
Flora nodded in agreement with Bloom's words, and walking over to Aisha, took the keys from her hands and clambered into the white car.  
Looking up at Aisha, she tilted her head to one side and smiled up at her. "Are you coming?"  
"Yeah, I am doing," Aisha grinned back at her and raced round to the other side of the car, sliding in and shutting the door behind her with a thump.  
With a sunny smile Stella followed Aisha's example and darted over to Bloom, pulling her back to the red car Bloom had crooned over and jumping inside. She pulled Bloom into the car as well, who willingly went with her, laughing the entire time at Stella's enthusiasm. Musa looked over at Tecna, who had a small eager smile plastered on her face, her teal eyes shining with suppressed laughter.  
"So it's you and me then Tecna," Musa said with a wide smile.  
"Certainly," Tecna said, beaming back at her.  
The two shared a smile before clambering into the car. Looking around, Musa was intrigued by the different gizmos in the car, and her eyes lit up when she spotted a button with radio written on it. Snapping her fingers, Musa's magical iPod appeared, hovering in mid air between their heads. Musa grabbed it, and Tecna connected it into the car's speakers and some of Musa's compositions started playing out loud. With a shared look of excitement, they watched as Bloom's car took off from the car dealership and flew down the road towards Mystic Falls, her and Tecna in the blue car following on behind as Flora and Aisha raced along next to her. They were finally about to arrive in Mystic Falls!

Elena's POV  
Dear Diary,  
It's been a while since I last wrote in you. Writing has always been something mom and I aspired to do together, and for a while, it just wasn't the same doing it without her. Sometimes I wonder what is the point in continuing on day after day, clinging to life, when it can be so easily stolen away, like a leaf in the wind. Yet when I look around, there is so much life, so much love and loss, joy and sorrow, we little people painstakingly soldiering on in life, never giving in, always continuing, over and over and over again. Then I realise that that is the point in life, keeping on dreaming and laughing and learning as there is so much still in the unknown, just waiting to be brought to light from the shadows. That is why I've come to realise that there is so much to find in life, if we just look hard and carefully enough.  
I sometimes wonder how I can bounce back from the heart-wrenching pain I feel without them near, how I can carry on now that they're gone. But not anymore. I have to try and move on from what happened. I know that I will never forget that terrible, terrible thing, but now is time to get out again, to start to live and love again. It's time to breathe.  
Love,  
Elena x  
Gently she closed her diary and put the lid back on to her pen, leaning back against the wall from her perch on the window seat in her room, and brushed a lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. Her head leant against the wall, she shut her eyes, just thinking about when school was due to start again in a few days time. After all, she just has to smile and hideaway the pain behind a mask, saying that she's okay when asked. It's going to be strange to be starting a new year without them there to say "you'll be fine", but it has to be done.  
She sighed, before clambering to her feet and slipping her diary beneath the pillows piled on her bed. A deep rumbling came from outside, and she tugged her headphones out of her ears as she turned to face the window again, curious to see what was making the noise. Hurrying to the window, she was surprised to see a large white moving van trundling down the street, before stopping outside the house next door. Nobody had lived in that house for years, not since the Johansson's had moved out four or five years ago, so it really was about time that it sold. But what came as an even bigger surprise was when three cars came roaring into the street after it, and pulled up outside the house next door.  
Blinking in shock, she put her hand flat on the glass and leaned closer to the window as six figures got out of the cars and looked around. Six girls had gotten out of the cars, two out of each of them, and all of the cars looked like they had cost a fortune. She looked down at the six girls: a brunette; two blondes; a raven haired girl; one with short dyed purple hair; and a red head, who were all dressed in what looked like designer clothing. Her eyes widening further, she leant closer to the window, her eyes trained on one of the girls.  
The red head - is it? No, it can't be. Can it? But hadn't she moved away when she went to that boarding school in San Diego two years ago? They'd kept in contact since, but surely she would have told her if she'd been moving back to Mystic Falls. I mean, they did grow up together, and she hadn't heard anything from her. Unless she was going to surprise her...  
The red head turned around to face the house, and Elena's eyes lit up in excitement as she bolted upright. Red hair, blue eyes, heart shaped face... Bloom! It has to be! Not waiting any longer, she spun around and excitedly dashed out of her bedroom, slamming it behind her.  
"Elena!" Her Aunt Jenna yelled up the stairs as she hurried down them. "Don't slam the doors!"  
"Sorry, Aunt Jenna!" She yelled back as she got to the bottom of the stairs.  
Skidding to a stop, she stood up straight and took a deep breath to regain her composure, before she unlocked the front door and walked out in to the street. She was finally going to see one of her best friends again, for the first time in two years.

Flora's POV  
Mystic Falls certainly was unusual, the little village was so quaint, with all the houses in little rows, and cars that actually drove on the roads instead of hovering above them. She looked around from her position by the odd white car, taking in the street and the people going about their business. However, she was shocked by the number of people that stopped and stared, first at the cars they had been driving, then at the moving van, and finally at her and the other girls - surely it can't be that odd to see someone moving in to a house. Curious as to why they were staring, Flora turned to Bloom and asked her about it.  
"Oh, just ignore them, you'll find that in this town, the people are such gossipers that knowledge like someone moving in like this, wouldn't stay secret for very long," Bloom explained.  
"Really?" Flora asked surprised.  
Bloom nodded. "It's a small town, news travels fast. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in town knew that six teenagers were moving in by the end of the day after next, if not sooner."  
"Wow," Stella said. "They really are such gossipers."  
"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Stella," Musa teased.  
Stella didn't even bother to reply, and being the mature person she was, stuck her tongue out at her.  
Shaking her head in amusement at Stella, Bloom added, "Even more so when they find that Bloom Anderson, who had mysteriously disappeared off to boarding school two years ago, is moving back into Mystic Falls with five strangers her own age."  
Laughing at Bloom's description of the residents of Mystic Falls, Flora reached into the car to grab her purse, before standing up and pushing the door shut with a slight bang. As she stood up, the sound of a door slamming shut caught her attention, and she looked around for the source of the bang. Finding it, she saw a pretty brunette about their age coming towards them from the house next door to the one they were moving into. But just as she was about to ask Bloom who she was, Tecna piped up.  
"Who's that Bloom?" Tecna asked.  
"Hmmmm?" She answered distractedly as she tried to balance a rather large box that she had pulled out of the moving van in her arms.  
"The girl that's just come out of the house next door," Tecna explained.  
Startled, Bloom's head shot up and she nearly dropped the box she was holding in her haste. Luckily, she managed to keep her grip on it, before hurriedly putting it on the ground at her feet. A large grin spread on her face, shining like a light, as she saw who it was that had come out of the house.  
"Elena!"

Bloom's POV  
"Elena!" Bloom exclaimed, delighted that she was seeing her friend again after so long, running to meet her as she came towards them.  
"Bloom!" Elena called back. "Oh my god, it's been so long since you left for that boarding school in San Diego, what was it called again?"  
"Alfea," Bloom answered as the two girls reached each other and hugged tightly.  
It had been ages since she had seen one of her best friends she thought as she pulled back, and they grinned at each other in delight. Bloom had kept in contact with Elena from Alfea, but it wasn't the same as actually being with her friend.  
"Yeah, that was it," Elena smiled. "I can't believe you've been away for so long, it's been ages since I last saw you."  
"I know, it's been far too long," Bloom replied.  
"What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.  
Bloom bit her lip, grinning at her old friend, blue eyes sparkling with mischief as Elena looked at her inquisitively.  
"Well you know how a couple years ago I started going to that boarding school in San Diego-" Bloom started.  
"Of course I remember that was the last time I saw you in person. We had that huge leaving party for you at the Mystic Grill before you left!" Elena cut in, her eyes lit up with nostalgia as she remembered the party.  
"Well," Bloom said sending a playful glare at Elena for breaking her off, who only smiled innocently. "As I was trying to say, the school is closing this year cause it's doing refurbishments after one of the buildings collapsed in the earthquake earlier this summer. Sooo, the girls and I are transferring back to Mystic Falls High School this year."  
Eyes sparkling with mischief, Bloom watched as Elena's eyes widened in slight shock, before she squealed and grabbed her tightly around the neck, jumping up in down in excitement.  
"I can't believe it!" Elena squealed, high with elation at the thought. "You've not been back for more than a couple of weeks for two years! This is unbelievable!"  
"You're excited then?" Bloom asked, grinning at her old friend's enthusiasm.  
"Yes!" Elena exclaimed, then gasped loudly. "I can't wait to tell Bonnie and Caroline, they'll be over the moon!"  
Laughing, Bloom nodded in agreement, before her own eyes widened - only this time in shock. "Oh gosh, I can't believe I forgot. I haven't introduced you guys yet. Come on!"  
Quickly Bloom dragged her friend towards the other Winx girls, who she had only just realised were still stood unloading things from the moving van while she and Elena had caught up.  
"Girls!" She cried before reaching them, grinning as she stopped and pulled Elena up next to her. "Elena, these are the Winx!"  
"Winx?" Elena questioned, looking curiously at her friend.  
"Oh, it's just a little name we fashioned for ourselves on campus." Bloom said casually, shrugging off her question.  
Nodding her head, Elena looked around at the other girls, who had now walked over to them, two of them now leaning against the side of the blue car.  
"This is-" Bloom started, only for Elena to put up a hand to Bloom, stopping her from continuing.  
"No wait," Elena cut in. "Let me guess."  
Looking curiously at her friend Bloom gestured for her to take over where she had stopped. Elena studied the girls for a moment before starting.  
"You must be Stella right?" Elena said pointing at her as she took in her blonde hair and golden eyes.  
"That's me!" Stella answered beaming at her.  
Smiling back at her Elena turned to her right, looking over at Musa and Aisha, who were casually leaned on the side of the blue car, and Flora who was sat on the bonnet. She studied them before her eyes lit up with realisation, obviously recognising them from Bloom's tales (although she had left all the stuff about magic and fairies out, of course - that would have taken some explaining).  
"Musa," she said gesturing at the raven-haired girl, and turned to the dark skinned girl leant next to her. "And Aisha? Am I right?"  
The two girls grinned at her, and simultaneously nodded in confirmation, both greeting her warmly.  
"Yo-"  
"Hey-"  
(Three guesses whose those came from.)  
Pleased with her former success, she slowly spun towards and correctly named Tecna as well.  
"And lastly, you must be Flora," Elena finished.  
"Yes I am," Flora said, smiling gently at the tall brunette girl.  
She slid off the car bonnet, landing gracefully on her feet. Then she surprised them all when she gently embraced Elena, who momentarily froze in shock, before lightly hugging her back.  
"You must be Elena," Flora said warmly as she pulled back. "We've heard so much about you."  
"You too!" Elena exclaimed, and her tone turned teasing as she looked over at Bloom. "Bloom just can't seem to shut up about you all in her emails."  
"Oh, shut up you!" Bloom grumbled, blushing lightly at Elena's teasing.  
Elena and the other Winx girls shared a fond grin at Bloom's grumbling, and the blush adorning her cheeks.  
"It's good to finally meet you all," Elena said. "Bloom told me you were all transferring here for this year after one of the buildings at your school collapsed?"  
"Yes," Tecna confirmed thoughtfully. "It should be an interesting experience."  
"Elena, we really should catch up at sometime," Bloom said, looking up at the slightly taller girl stood next to her. "But we need to finish unloading everything from the moving van first. It really has been good talking to you again though."  
"Of course. Sorry for holding you guys up," Elena apologised as she realised what she had been doing.  
"It's no problem Elena," Bloom reassured her seeing her slight look of disappointment.  
"It was good to meet you as well Elena," Flora said warmly before she and the other girls went back over to where the removal men were unloading the moving van, grabbing some of the boxes to take into the house.  
"Are you coming Bloom?" Stella yelled over to her.  
"Yeah, I'll just me a minute Stel," she called back as she turned to face Elena again, a solemn expression on her usually happy face.  
Elena stared at her fiery friends serious expression, wondering what could have caused it.  
"I'm so sorry I missed the funeral Elena," she said, and Elena's smile became frozen as she realised the reason behind her friends sadness.  
"I was so caught up in the stress of our finals, that I didn't see your email until after the funeral had already happened, and -" Bloom gushed, her blue eyes watery with tears.  
"Bloom." Elena broke into her friends rambling. "It's okay, I know you wouldn't have purposely missed it, your heart is too good and pure to do something as spiteful as that."  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Bloom said tearfully. "Miranda and Grayson were such good people, they didn't deserve to die like they did. How are you? And before you answer, don't give me any of that 'okay' business. I know you too well to believe any of that crap, Elena Gilbert."  
Elena's mouth closed with an audible snap, and she breathed a great shuddering sigh before replying.  
"I'm okay," she started, but she quickly backtracked at Bloom's unimpressed look. "I'm nowhere near good, but, I'm coping."  
"How's Jeremy coping?" Bloom asked, looking up at the window she knew belonged to the baby Gilbert's bedroom.  
Tears welled up in Elena's brown doe eyes, before her answer burst out, filled with suppressed emotion.  
"He's not!" Elena wailed, drawing Bloom's attention back to her. "He won't talk to me or Jenna, god he's not even drawing anymore, and I think he's been taking drugs!"  
Shocked, Bloom's eyes widened as Elena burst into tears, and she quickly pulled her oldest friend into a tight hug. Bloom rocked her back and forth slightly as she sobbed, and Bloom let her do so, knowing that sometimes you just need a good cry to get rid of that pent up emotion.  
"Oh Elena," Bloom sighed as her friend continued to cry. "You're ruining my top."  
With a watery laugh, Elena pulled out of her friends embrace, wiping her eyes with one tanned hand.  
"Oh, I've missed you Bloom," Elena exclaimed.  
Bloom smiled sadly at her. "It's good to be back home, I've you too. I've missed Bonnie, Caroline and Matt as well - god, I've even missed Tyler!"  
"Really?" Elena said sceptically. "You've missed Tyler as well?"  
"Well, not so much," Bloom admitted, shrugging her shoulders at her slight exaggeration.  
Elena smiled, and the two girls hugged again, both enjoying each other's company.  
God, I've missed this, Bloom thought smiling to herself, I'm so glad that I'm home.


End file.
